Magnetic sensing devices, such as Hall sensors or Giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensors are used in a variety of applications. For example, such magnetic sensing devices are used for sensing the location of a rotating member such as a rotating shaft. A magnet is mounted to rotate with a shaft, and a magnetic sensor is situated to sense the magnetic field of the rotating magnet when it comes in proximity to the sensor.
The magnetic sensing devices include a permanent magnet that functions as a biasing magnet. Since some sensors, such as GMR sensors, are extremely sensitive it is desirable to arrange the sensed magnet such that the magnetic field lines are very precisely situated relative to the sensor. If the sensor is not accurately positioned, for example, due to manufacturing variances, this can cause variation in the magnetic field lines resulting in inaccurate results from the sensor. Attempted solutions for aligning the field lines include special shaping of the biasing permanent magnet. However, modifying the shape of the biasing magnet can be difficult and expensive.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.